Ouran Host Competitors
by Wrath lover
Summary: When some new people decide to start a Host Club of their own, chaos starts. Some people fall in love, but both Host Club's are trying to stay on top, or face the consequences. Which is the better Host Club? What will happen? Implied yaoi/yuri/incest.
1. OC's Introduction

_Okay, to start off I am going to introduce my characters. I know I have posted this one before, but I am being told that if I don't have an actual chapter in the beginning, then my story is going to be reported. So, here we go._

The oldest of the group is Emery Grace Hinya, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She is very curvy, is the older sister of Coby , and is best friends with Nicky and Alexa. Emery makes friends easily and is very kind, but is also very motherly at times. Her birthday is July 20th and is in class 2A. ~She is based on Smeakr

The second oldest of the group is Nikita (Nicky) Kylie Inesha, a brown and black haired girl with green eyes. She is barely curvy, is best friends with Emery and Alexa, and is good friends with Coby. Nicky makes friends easily and is usually cheerful, with some moody days. Her birthday is July 20th and is in class 2A. ~She is based on CelestraMoon

The second youngest of the group is Alexa Nicole Cloud, a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She is fairly curvy, is best friends with Emery and Nicky, and is good friends with Coby. Alexa makes friends easily and has a taste for humor, but also has a tendency to be torturous. Her birthday is October 31st and is in class 2A. ~She is based on Nicoule-Curiosity

The youngest of the group is Coby Dawn Hinya, a blonde haired girl with aqua eyes. She is barely curvy and is the younger sister of Emery, and is good friends with Nicky and Alexa. Coby makes friends easily and is fairly kind, unless she is bugged or she does not have enough sugar. Her birthday is December 5th and she is in class 1A. ~She is based on Wrath lover

_Okay, I will hopefully be able to keep this story now, but if I get another notification then I will have to remove the character descriptions. Thank you._

_~ Wrath lover 3_


	2. Chapter 1

The doors opened and rose petals floated through the open doorway to reveal seven men waiting for them, all with a look of pure joy as they spotted the people in the doorway, their eyes sparkling with delight. All the girls squealed as they made their way into the room, each making their way to different tables or couches to spend some time with one or more of the young men before them, paying to be flirted with by them. It was something every girl wanted... well, almost every girl, anyways. Some could care less about those men.

The men made their way around the room each making their way to a table, a couch, or to a group of ladies standing around talking. First there were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, with identical orange hair and golden eyes, looking exactly the same except for the way they parted their hair which was to opposite sides, they were very mischievous and cocky, and were the youngest of the group. Then there was the cute one, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, with blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes, being short for his age with a love for sweet things and stuffies, was the oldest of the group. Honey's cousin was Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, with black hair and pale brown eyes, being the tallest and second oldest, was very protective of his older cousin. After them was the Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori, with black hair and pale brown eyes, was the financial smart man who did things if they were in his best interests, was the middle of the group. After them was Tamaki Suoh, with blonde hair and purple eyes, being the 'prince' of the group and was overly dramatic and emotional, was also the middle of the group. Finally there was Haruhi Fujioka, with brown hair and brown eyes, keeping the secret of being a girl and being in dept to the rest of them for breaking a vase and was forced to join them, was the second youngest next to the Hitachiin twins.

"Welcome, my princesses." Tamaki purred, sitting on one of the couches with a group of girls, making every girl there blush and giggle.

"Hi, girls, can we sit with you? Want something sweet?" Honey smiled innocently as him and Mori stopped at one of the tables, and the ladies all nodded enthusiastically.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat side-by-side near a group of ladies, holding each other close as they talked with a few of the ladies. Hikaru grinned. "Kaoru was crying last night when I wouldn't pay attention to him, and it was so cute."

Kaoru pouted at his twin. "Hikaru, you weren't supposed to tell them! That was supposed to be our secret!"

Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek tenderly as he said those words. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but it's something I just can not forget, no matter how hard I try. You just looked too cute."

Meanwhile Haruhi laughed. "Sure, everyone here has their moments, but I don't know where else I'd rather be. I guess they're kinda like family."

At that same moment Kyoya was making plans for who would be back tomorrow. "So who's booking an appointment with who?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

Every girl in the room squealed at the same time. "So cute!"

Outside on the front lawn were three ladies, staring a the large school in awe, and feeling out of place in their jeans and t-shirts of various colors that showed off their curves. All over the grounds were ladies in their yellow school uniforms and men wearing their blue uniforms, making the three cringe at the thought of wearing those dresses. Two of the three were pretty much flat chested, but the third was noticeably curvy, and all three of them had long hair, which caused them problems with wearing the men's uniform and pulling off acting as the opposite gender. But they were determined. Once they made their way to their house the youngest, with blonde hair that passed her shoulders and sparkling aqua eyes, grabbed some scissors and gave them to her older sister, the curvy one with shoulder length blonde hair and wide blue eyes, warily. Their friends, with brown and black streaked hair that hit the middle of her neck and bright green eyes, gasped in surprise, but understanding clouded her eyes.

"Are you sure, Coby?" she asked. "Do you want it done, too, Nicky?"

The one named Coby nodded. "Just do it before I change my mind, Emery."

Nicky nodded her head and her dark head of hair caressed her cheeks. "Might as well, because I'm not wearing that gross yellow dress."

The sound of hair being clipped from her scalp made Coby cringe, but she made no noise of protest as her beautiful blonde hair piled at her feet, soon followed by Nicky's dark brown hair. Almost not wanting to see their hair they slowly made their way to the mirror in Nicky's room and looked at their reflection in shock. Coby's once once shoulder length blonde hair now curled around her ears and across her forehead to hide half her eyes, mussed up slightly. Nicky's once mid-neck length hair now was tiny spikes to the sides of her head and longer on top. Slowly the thought of little hair on their heads sunk in and grins spread across their faces as they faced each other.

"Now we're ready for school."


	3. Chapter 2

When Coby, Nicky and Emery got to the school the next day, the first official day of school, Nicky and Coby were wearing their blue boys uniforms and new hair styles while Emery wore her regular jeans and t-shirt, keeping her look casual. They looked around the school yard for someone who was not there, keeping herself hard to find as usual. With a sigh they continued toward the front doors where they got plenty of stares from the people around them, but they ignored the many eyes to the best of their ability as they entered the large doors into the main entryway that looked more like a ballroom. Everything looked so expensive and they looked around in awe.

"Emery, you're finally here!" The group of three looked up to see a brown haired girl with brown eyes and wearing the yellow uniform running over.

"Alexa, you're here! We've been looking for you!" Emery smiled. "Me, Nick and Coby!" The two people mentioned waved at Alexa with grins on their faces as they saw the 'what-the-heck-did-you-do' look Alexa gave them. Emery cleared her throat and patted imaginary dust off her jeans. "Okay, we should probably go to class before we're late."

All four nodded and walked down the hall calmly and soon Coby parted with the older girls at her classroom where she saw twin brothers and a dark brown haired man all talking in the back of the room, away from the rest. She was intrigued by them and stared for a minute before taking a seat in the only empty seat in the other corner in the back of the room, far enough away from the three that they did not notice her. But her eyes kept on them as the rest of the class wandered around the room and talked to other students, but every single one of them ignored and avoided Coby, all of them except a small group of girls. A black haired girl and her friends kept peeking over at her through their bangs bangs and giggled as they saw her look over, so Coby flashed a false half smile over at them.

"Did you see that? He smiled at me!" a brown haired girl squealed to her friends, her face reddening with blush. That caught the three men's attention and they looked over at her questioningly.

"Whose the new kid?" one of the twins muttered.

"I don't know, but those girls seem to like him." the other twin mumbled. "Looks like we've got competition."

Both twins sighed and looked at the other man which, when Coby looked closer, was actually a girl, much like herself, and the girl stared back. But Coby broke eye contact when the brown haired girl walked up to her, her cheeks tinted a shade of pink as she looked at the floor.

Down the hall in another classroom Emery, Nicky and Alexa entered the room calmly and took the three empty seats by the window, whispering to each other and laughing. Beside Emery was a blonde haired man with purple eyes and a bright smile talking to a black haired man with pale brown eyes covered with glasses and a serious face. They looked like they were close friends, but Emery could not be sure as she stared at them for a minute before looking back at Alexa and Nicky, who were looking out the window at the green field below.

"I don't get this place." Alexa muttered under her breath. "It's so... so... _snobby!_"

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, snobby. But then again, they are rich and stupid and pampered. It drives me crazy!"

Both of them grimaced simultaneously. "And they act like they're the best! It's retarded and I hate it!"

Emery snorted. "You guys are so much alike, it's ridiculous, but you're also so different."

"Hey, whose the hottie with the black hair?" Nicky hissed in Emery's ear. "Ask that blondie. For me, please!"

With a tortured sigh Emery turned and poked the blonde beside her. "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering what your names were. You see, me and my friends are new here and we want to at least know somebody here."

"No problem, my princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh and this is Kyoya Ootori. What might your names be?" the blonde answered, pulling a rose from the inside of his jacket and smiling charmingly.

"My name's Emery Hinya and these are my two friends, Alexa Cloud and Nick Inesha." Emery smiled politely, grasping the rose lightly in her fingers. "and I have a... brother in first year, Coby Hinya."

Tamaki looked excitedly at the three. "Wow!"

Elsewhere Coby squirmed uncomfortably in her chair as the brown haired girl reached down to caress her cheek and the twins across the room tensed, ready to pounce forward. Reflexively Coby grabbed the girls' hand to stop her from touching her cheek, staring at the brown haired girl with blank, dull, unamused eyes and let go of her hand just as the twins reached them. One grabbed the girl and pulled her away from Coby and the other grabbed Coby and glared down at her, his golden eyes full of hatred and rage.

"Do you need something?" Coby sighed, keeping a blank expression even though she wanted to scream and punch him.

"Don't you dare treat these beautiful ladies like that! You need to treat them with respect, stupid!" he snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Coby yawned and smacked the red heads' hands away from her. "Well then she shouldn't be trying to touch my face. Now, go away, you're bugging me."

Both twins gasped, letting the other girl go as she ran back to her friends with a grin on her face. "Don't speak to us like that! We are hosts and are to be treated so! We are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Coby kept a straight face, annoyance creeping into her aqua eyes. "And I care why? My name's Coby Hinya, but that doesn't make me special. And your friend pretending to be a boy is no different than me or you."

They looked shocked at Coby's discovery. "H-how did you know? How c-can you tell Haruhi's a g-girl?"

"It's quite easy, actually. I'm surprised that the rest of the school hasn't noticed it." Coby shrugged. "She has soft, caring eyes, curves unlike a man's, and the fact that she didn't get jealous over the fact that girls were paying attention to me just gives it away."

The one twin, Hikaru laughed at her statement, looking her up and down. "You're smarter than you look, kid."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, we gotta give you credit."

"Yeah, and now you can leave me alone. The last person that got me mad tried to escape, made it all the way to Europe. Now he's been missing for three years." Coby grinned, watching their shocked and fearful faces as they raced back over to Haruhi and hid behind her. Haruhi gave her a strange look, so she waved the other girl over.

"What did you do to them?" Haruhi asked when she got into hearing range, making Coby giggle.

"I know..."


	4. Chapter 3

Coby almost ran out of the classroom when the lunch bell rang, her stomach complaining as she rushed through the crowds to get away from the four girls that kept flirting with her, as well as find Emery, Nicky and Alexa. But the four girls followed dutifully, keeping her in their sights as she raced through the crowd to find the only people she actually considered half sane. They were just down the hallway, huddled in a circle against the wall and speaking in hushed voices, so Coby picked up her speed and reached forward to grab Nicky's shoulder.

"Save me!" Coby gasped out, glancing over her shoulder to see the four girls again, gaining ground and smiling at her. "They won't stop following me!"

"Then flirt with them, you dummy!" Alexa scoffed, flicking Coby on the forehead and rolling her eyes.

"No! They're all touchy feely! I don't like it!" Coby glared at Alexa and rubbed her forehead.

The girls were right behind them now and one of them grabbed Coby's shoulder and dug her fingers in, making Coby cringe as they started to drag her away. Emery waved goodbye and smiled, Nicky pointed at her and laughed loudly, and Alexa stuck her tongue out before the three of them walked away. Sighing Coby gave up and dug in her pocket, finding her stash of candy that she always kept in her pockets and the few she had in her bra where they were safe, popping one of the candies into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

Down the hall Emery glanced over her shoulder nervously. "Do you really think she'll be okay? I mean, she does have a fanclub started already and it's only the first day..."

Nicky wiped the tears from her eyes, still laughing. "She'll be just fine. I'm sure some other person will save her."

Alexa nodded and pulled out some money, counting it and thinking of what she would have for lunch, Nicky doing the same after a minute of calming down. They walked through the double doors to the cafeteria where people mingled and talked, eating slowly. Emery gave Alexa a look and grabbed her sandwich from a lunch box dangling from her arm, taking a purpousful bite into it and chewing slowly before swallowing and taking another bite. Nicky gave a pleading look at Emery, silently asking for food, but Emery ignored her friend's gaze and kept eating while taking in the every detail of the large room.

Coby popped another candy into her mouth and swished it around with her tongue as the group of girls dragged her down many hallways and up stairs until they came to a stop in front of a set of double doors, a sign above it reading _'Music Room 1_.' One of them helped Coby to her feet and they shoved her toward the door, watching her as she slowly, uncertainly, pushed the door open. Flower petals flew into her face and she inhaled one, making her cough and choke, grabbing at her neck while her eyes watered.

"Welcome!" seven voices echoed through the door, but Coby ignored them.

"Uh? It's you! From earlier!" two identical voices called out, the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

Coby looked up and glared at them through watery eyes. "What the heck did you do to me?"

Hikaru shrugged, looking at Kaoru. "He choked on the petals. That's new."

The twins shrugged and looked away, turning to Haruhi while a blonde with violet eyes and a black headed man with pale brown eyes and glasses glanced at each other. A tall black haired man with pale brown eyes walked up to her and patted her roughly on the back while a short blonde with large brown eyes pushed on her stomach until the rose petal flew from her mouth and floated away.

"AIR!" Coby cried in relief.

Violet eyes watched her. "Who might you be?"

One of the girls stepped forward with a grin on her face. "This is Coby Hinya, the new boy in our class! He HAS to be a host! Think about how popular the place will be with him!" The rest of the girls nodded agreement and Coby glanced around in confusion.

Violet eyes perked up. "Oh, you must be Emery's younger brother! I'm Tamaki Suoh! Welcome to the host club!"

Coby quirked an eyebrow with a bored face. "How do you know my sister and who says I want to be in some stupid host club? It sounds boring."

"But it's fun!" Hikaru chimed in.

"Very fun!" Kaoru chirped.

"Actually, it is pretty fun. I'm sure you would enjoy it." Haruhi added with a smile.

"It'll be very fun! And Emery would be so proud of you!" Tamaki grinned.

With a yawn Coby dug in her pocket and came out with another candy, tossing it in the air and catching it in her mouth before chewing and glancing at the group of men before her. The one that caught her attention, though, was the short blonde that had pushed on her stomach earlier, holding a pink stuffed bunny in his arms and keeping near the tall black haired one that had also helped her earlier. The short one was watching her intently, his big brown eyes full of joy as he stared at her.

"Yeah? And how do you know that, Haruhi? Hmmm?" she drawled out. "How do you know that I'll enjoy some stupid Host Club? You don't know anything about me, so you don't know."

The short one perked up. "Haru-chan always knows! You should try it, Co-chan! Please! Pretty please!"

Coby smiled. "And who might you be?"

He grinned. "I'm Honey and this is Usa-chan!" He held up his bunny before climbing onto the taller one's shoulders. "This is Takashi, or Mori-chan! I guess the only one you don't know yet is Kyoya!"

She glanced over to the silent man wearing glasses, who was staring at her, and a shiver crawled up her spine as she quickly looked away to the rest of the men before her. They were all smiling at her, waiting for her to say if she was going to be a host or not. They were all determined.

"Hm. No... yeah, no, I don't want to be a host. Sorry to disappoint. Bye now!" Coby answered, waving at them as she jumped up and spun on her heels, walking out the door with her head raised high and her throat throbbing.

"If we had him our costs would double." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki jumped to his feet. "That's it, we're gonna bug him into becoming a host! We'll do whatever it takes! Whose with me?"

"YEAH!" Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Tamaki cheered while Mori and Kyoya nodded.

After school Coby met up with Emery, Alexa and Nicky, who grinned and waved at her, but she glared at them, the anger noticable on her face. Emery ran over and hugged her sister, holding her close while pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't strangle them. Nicky blew a kiss as her as she and Alexa made their way over. They made their way to the Hinya household, where they always hung out.

"So, sister dear, what's new?" Emery smiled.

Coby pursed her lips, not willing to speak as she made them something to eat. Alexa nudged her. "Come on, what happened? Did they kiss you?"

Nicky laughed. "Or something more? Hmmm? We need details!"

Alexa smirked. "They didn't find out, did they? You bad girl!"

"I nearly died!" Coby snapped, her voice hoarse after choking on the rose petal. "I was dragged to Music Room 1 and nearly died while choking on a rose petal! And I hate you all for having this happen! This is your fault for letting those girls take me away! You're all so mean!"

"Your voice sounds wierd. You know that, right?" Nicky asked.

"Yes I know that! But the wierdest thing was that this Host Club tried to get me to join." Coby explained, seething.

Alexa grinned. "Not a bad idea..."

Emery and Nicky's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

With a laugh Alexa held up her hands. "No, I mean we should make our own!"


	5. Chapter 4

Nicky, Emery and Coby stared at Alexa in shock, thinking about what she had just said. A new Host Club? But how, when only two of them were considered boys? Many questions filled their minds, but they kept their mouths shut as they waited for Alexa to elaborate on her idea. After a few minutes of silence, Coby making her way back to finishing the food for them, Alexa snapped her fingers and cleared her throat.

"We, all four of us, can do this Host Club thing! Coby can make the food and we could have both girls and boys to entertain! Me and Emery can entertain the men and Coby and Nicky can entertain the girls, and we could make a profit! It's the perfect plan!" Alexa schemed.

"How much food and drinks are we talking about?" Coby questioned as she put the finishing touches on the food, turning her head to eye Alexa.

"Lots, to fill their stomachs and make them want to come back! It's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Alexa laughed. "And we can make ourselves outfits to wear! It'd be so much fun!"

Emery shrugged. "Sounds cool. I'm in."

Nicky nodded enthusiastically. "Me too! Me too! I wanna do it, too!"

Coby sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Fine, but we're not having rose petals. ANYWHERE!"

Alexa gave them a thumbs up and stuck her tongue out. "Agreed. Now, we will start this tomorrow! So, Coby, start baking! We have to start making clothes!"

They all set to work, Nicky designing the dresses while Emery and Alexa made them, and Coby baked a bunch of sweets for the day to come. There was a certain energy that filled the house that kept them up until nearly midnight, when they all crashed in the living room. They woke up the next day and got ready for school, getting there early to find an abandoned room and set up the place, decorating it and setting out all the food. Then they saw people starting up the front toward the doors, so they all quickly finished and ran out of the room, securing the door behind them. Amung the first people there were Honey and Mori, who waved at Coby and walked over to her. Emery, Nicky and Alexa patted her on the shoulder as they walked by, flashing her a quick smile.

"Um, hi?" Coby squeaked as she looked up at Mori, where Honey sat on his shoulders.

"Hiya, Co-chan! What are you doing here so early? Hmm? Do you want to join the Host Club?" Honey asked his rapid shot questions.

"Hmmmmmm." Mori agreed.

"Uh, What am I doing her so early? I'm, uh, trying to get used to this place? Yep, that's it. And, sorry but, um, no, I don't want to, um, to join your Host Club, Honey, Mori. B-but it, uh, it was nice to see you two again." Coby stammered, shrinking under their gaze.

Honey's eyes filled with tears. "Is it because you don't like us? Is that it?" His tears ran down his face as he stared at her, making her insides knot up. "Or is it that you don't want to share your candy with me? Is that why you don't want to join the Host Club?"

Coby raised her hands frantically and waved them in front of her chest nervously. "It's not that! It's nothing like that! Don't worry, Honey! P-please stop crying! I, um, just, ah, I-I... I just want to get used to the school and be with my friends for now, if that's okay with you, Honey, Mori."

Honey slowly smiled and Mori nodded, both of them understanding. With a sigh of relief Coby waved goodbye and ran to catch up with the other three who waited for her down the hall. Alexa was giving her a look and Nicky gave her a thumbs up while Emery just laughed. Coming to a stop beside them she gasped for breath, thinking that she needed more exercise.

"Who was that hunk? Mister tall, dark and handsome over there? Hmmm, Coby? Details! I want his name and how you met him!" Alexa questioned.

"Him? Oh, that's Mori. He's part of that other Host Club." Coby took a deep breath.

"You'll have to introduce us." Alexa whispered.

With a laugh the three older ones separated with Coby to go to class and Coby wandered around, slowly making her way to class, where the twins and Haruhi were waiting for her. Grounding her teeth Coby knew what was coming. And not two second after she thought it did it come out of their mouths.

In another classroom the three took their seats by the window and spoke in hushed tones about their new Host Club, but shutting their mouths when Tamaki and Kyoya took their seats by them. Tamaki smiled at them and waved, pulling out two roses, one for Emery and the other for Alexa, winking. Kyoya just waved his hand slightly with a smile and looked at them.

Tamaki looked at Emery and cleared his throat, his violet eyes soft as he gazed into her blue eyes. "So, Emery, I was wondering if you could ask your little brother something for me. Of course, if it's a bother then I'll just have to ask him the next time I see him, which may be a while."

Emery smiled. "Sure, I'll ask him for you. What is it you want to ask him?"

Alexa grinned. "Yeah, what is it you want to ask my servant?"

Nicky laughed. "It'd better be good, or else Squirt ain't gonna be happy."

The three of them nodded in agreement and Tamaki cleared his throat, but Kyoya beat him the question. "Would you ask Coby if... he would join our Host Club, as it would enhance his learning considerably. We wish for the best for him."

"Yes, we want him to be smart and successful when he grows up." Tamaki added.

"Well, I'll tell him you asked that, if that helps you out any. But he's very busy and has very little spare time." Emery lied.

"He's already very smart and is a very good cook, so I don't know how he's gonna react to this." Nicky sighed.

The three nodded and tried not to snicker as they thought about their newer, better Host Club that would open after school today. There were pamphlets around the school attracting this, but they were pretty sure the other Host Club hadn't seen them... yet. Soon they would and would hate them for the rest of their school years. Just the thought made Alexa smirk. Thinking of what was to come made Nicky feel more energetic.

"And he has to learn how to act around ladies. Right Nicky?" Kyoya grinned.

Nicky smiled nervously, trying to look confused. "What? Me?"

Kyoya nodded, raising his eyebrow in a sexy fashion and it took all her strength not to look embarassed or grin or giggle. "Yes, I seem to be talking to you, don't I, Nicky? Do you think he needs to learn how to act around girls, too?"

In a different room Coby was cornered near her seat by Hikaru and Kaoru, who blocked her from both sides while Haruhi just sat in her seat and smiled. She wanted to scream, to throw both of them down and run, but she decided not to and let them have their fun before she had hers. Both of them were smirking at her, gaining ground and getting closer with every passing second that Coby did nothing. Their golden eyes glinted in the sunlight from the windows, full of mischief and trickery as they watched Coby intently, following her every move with a counter attack.

Coby's eyes slitted and she glared at them, her hands in fists. "Back away before I knock you guys out! I already told you guys I don't wanna join your Host Club, so leave me alone or else!"

Kaoru laughed, mockingly waving his hands. "Ooh, I'm so scared. Look at your arms, Coby, and tell us you can take us out! They're TWIGS!"

Her eyes widened at the jab. "Shut up."

"Where's all that muscle, hm? I bet you couldn't even give us a bruise!" Kaoru continued.

"Bring it on, scrawny!" Hikaru taunted.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Coby screamed, running forward and landing her fist on Kaoru's jaw before spinning and swinging both fists down on the top of his head.

Both of them stumbled back and held the spot they had been hit, eyes widening in shock as pain radiated from the area that was starting to swell. Haruhi was shocked, barely getting to her feet before she looked at Coby, who was seething with rage, but Haruhi's eyes were wide as she turned and went to help Hikaru and Kaoru who were staring at each other in shock. Coby just stood there and took deep breaths to try and calm herself, though the taunts still ran through her mind, echoing, insulting her. Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees.

"I-I... I didn't want thi-is to h-happen... not again..." Coby stuttered, trying to get a hold on her emotions.

Hikaru's eyes softened and he slowly walked over to her, bending down to be at eye level. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, I guess we kinda overdid it, huh?"

She looked up into his eyes and tried to smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

He laughed and got up to walk over to his seat, where Kaoru and Haruhi were, as people started piling into the room. Slowly, on unsteady feet, she got up and sat at her desk.

By the window of the other class Nicky yawned as she stared at the perfectly green lawn and wished there was a slight tinge of brown, just to make it imperfect, but there wasn't a speck of brown on the perfectly green lawn, which irritated her to no end. There was no chaos in the quiet classroom, which only bugged her more. This place was completely, to a T, PERFECT in every sense of the word. With a groan she slammed her head into her desk and felt people staring at her, but she could care less as she thought of all the things that irritated her at this school, which was EVERYTHING as EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! It made Nicky want to cry. But she didn't as Emery patted her shoulder in understanding and Alexa snickered quietly at the tortured sound Nicky made.

"Um, are you okay? Nick?" Tamaki asked.

"Just peachy." Nicky replied sarcastically, her voice muffled through the desk.

Tamaki smiled and turned back to Kyoya while Alexa laughed harder and Emery stifled a giggle by biting on her lip and covering her face with her hands. Nicky just groaned and slammed her head into the desk again, knowing that it was going to be a long year at Ouran Academy, where everything was perfect and snobby.

The lunch bell seemed to be forever later, but it finally came and Nicky leaped from her seat, excited to finally be free of the perfect little classroom and find her chaotic friend, Coby, with her group of imperfect partners-in-crime, Alexa and Emery. Coby was running down the hall, trying to stay away from the ever growing group of fangirls following her, her eyes locked on them. One of the girls saw Nicky and poked another girl, pointing to her as Coby ran up and hugged her, taking ragged breaths.

"Help me, Nicky. They want to take me away." Coby hissed.

The mob of girls, all with mischievous gleams in their eyes, were eyeing up the two crossdressed females that were hugging and those two knew what was coming.

"Look, we have a new yaoi couple to write about!" one girl cried out and Coby snickered. "Take pictures while you can!" All of them brought out camera's and snapped multiple pictures of Nicky and Coby hugging.

Nicky glanced over at Coby as she pulled away and frowned. "I hate you."


	6. Authors Note!

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO WEEKS! BUT I CAN'T GET ANYTHING DONE RIGHT NOW!

Right now I have a huge writer's block, so I can't get one of the future chapters finished, and I peomised myself that I would always have at least five chapters before I post every Friday. So sorry, but that's how it works right now. I'll probably have something down by next week, though, if I can think of something.

If you guys have any ideas (and no, I'm not giving anything away, so don't even ask (CHELSEA)) I would love to hear them. Just go out on a random idea and tell me, please! It just might work and give me inspiration!

Loves! I promise to update soon, if I can!  
>~Wrath lover<p> 


	7. Chapter 5

As school ended Emery's smile grew bigger as she watched the clock intently, waiting for the end of the day. Alexa did the same while Nicky whacked her head against her desk, watching the seconds tick by. Only a few more minutes until they could begin their Host Club. They were all waiting, all impatient, for the final minutes to pass before they could run upstairs and get the final preparations finished for the opening of their Host Club.

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

The minutes passed and class ended, sending the three to leap out of their seats and race out the door, being the first out the door with Coby coming not too far behind them from another class, flying up the stairs and slowly opening the door to their Host Club.

"And the name will be... Host Club 5!" Coby declared.

"Why 5?" Nicky asked.

"Because, 5 is a cool number!" Coby rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

Alexa spun around to face them from the door. "People are coming! Quickly get changed and take up your stations!"

Nicky glanced at Coby questioningly as they grabbed their outfits. "So, why Host Club 5, exactly?"

Coby rolled her eyes. "Because, we offer five things! Men, women, food, drinks, and entertainment!"

"I see." Nicky nodded, quickly putting the outfit on.

They were categorized as the different 'types' of hosting: the natural-cool type, being Emery, the devil- prince type, being Alexa, the wild-yet-cool type, being Nicky, and the lolli-shota-devil type, being Coby. Of course, it was copying the other Host Club, but they just mixed the names together to make them original, as the types were true to their personalities.

The men's outfit consisted of an undershirt (black for Nicky and grey for Coby) and a see through T-shirt over top, so the ladies could see their arms and a tiny bit of their lower abdomens, with black pants that had a chain hanging from some belt loops. The women's outfit consisted of a kimono (red for Alexa and aqua for Emery) with short sleeves and a slit through the side of one leg, though Emery's was half sewed up so her leg wouldn't show as much, and see through stockings. Alexa's hair was up in two buns with chopsticks in them, while Emery's was in two pigtails. Nicky had a swirl tattoo circling her eye while Coby had two thick lines and a swirl under her eye, both tattoos leading from the tear duct, and their hair was up in short spikes. They were ready when they opened the doors and a crowd came in, excited to see the new Host Club.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to Host Club 5!" Alexa greeted.

Some girls giggled and blushed at the sight of Nicky and Coby, who had sexy smiles on their faces as they watched them, and some boys whistled at the sight of Emery and Alexa, who just winked or smiled. But among the large group that assembled were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

"Oh crap." Coby hissed under her breath as she spotted them, a deep blush of embarrassment crawling up her neck.

"Aw dang, those twins are hot! Coby, who ARE they?" Nicky whispered back, eyeing Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're in my class." Coby muttered as Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and they brushed shoulders. "Save me! They're gonna kill me!"

Just then Hikaru looked over his shoulder and spotted the two cross-dressers whispering to each other, a smirk growing on his face. He nudged Kaoru and pointed to them before they started laughing, spinning on their heel and walking toward them. Coby grew frantic, looking around for something to do to get away from the mischievous twins that were sure to harass her and Nicky to no end, and saw that everyone was taking food from the tray that she had brought out. The food was nearly gone, so Coby rushed into action and ran toward a small room where she had placed the extra food, bringing out two platters filled with goodies and walked calmly to place them on the table where the near empty platter already sat. The twins had stopped to watch her.

Emery giggled as she talked to some boys. "Oh, stop it."

Alexa full out laughed as she flirted with a group of boys huddled around her. "Ooh, you are so funny! Not to mention hot! So, will you be coming back?"

Nicky was watching her, slowly moving toward her when a mob of girls surrounded her, trapping her in the center and leaving Coby to fend for herself. A group of girls were headed her way when she was grabbed at the waist from behind, shocking her and causing her to flail when Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki ran over to her.

"No! Alexa! Nicky! Emery! Somebody! Save me!" Coby called out, trying to escape to no avail. She was stuck.

She was lifted off her feet and carried out of the room, a group of girls watching her as she flailed and tried to wriggle free, with the twins and Tamaki following close behind, Emery and Alexa raising an eyebrow as they passed but did nothing to stop them. She was about to kick as hard as she could when she felt someone slide a hand down the back of her hair soothingly, causing her to freeze and look up at Honey who sat on Mori's shoulders. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, holding it close as a flicker of realization lit his eyes.

Hikaru laughed. "You can't escape us now, Coby Hinya! You have nowhere to go!"

Kaoru chuckled. "You will belong to the Ouran Host Club from now on!"

Tamaki nodded. "You are our property and will join the Ouran Host Club whether you like it or not! You have no say in this!"

"It's okay, Co-chi, it'll be fun! Me and you can eat cake and drink tea together! And then we can play with Usa-chan! Doesn't that sound fun?" Honey chirped happily with an evil smirk and wide eyes, silently holding her deep secret over her head.

"Not really." Coby muttered.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "We can call copyright over your Host Club, as we started it way before you even thought about coming here. For you copying us we can shut you down, so you might as well join us while you can. If not then we will shut down your beloved new Host Club 5 and take all the money you earned so far."

"What, can't you stand competition? Or is this school more about being perfect and snobby than I thought?" Coby taunted. "Of course, if you people can't stand a little competition, then that means that we've already won this war and we are superior to you! Can't you take this like the men you claim you are and not a prissy rich kid? Because we're not rich, suddenly you're better than us? I don't think so! We'll show you how much better than you we are, whether you take our Host Club or not, we'll prove that you rich babies are worse off than us commoners are!"

Everyone froze and Mori dropped her to the ground, watching her as she smirked and waved before walking calmly back to her Host Club, raising her chin and not looking back.

"I'm not a prissy rich kid or a baby, right Takashi?" Honey sniffed back his tears.

"That was worse than a slap..." Tamaki mumbled.

"I have never been spoken to in that manner before." Kyoya muttered.

"He's not gonna give up, is he?" both twins asked.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head slightly to see Haruhi with a scowl on her face. "They may be rich brats, but they don't deserve to be spoken to like that."

Coby shrugged. "Neither do I, but they did it anyways."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly. "You're a girl, aren't you? And your friend, Nicky, is he a girl too?"

"Since when?" Coby grinned as she started forward again, although she knew that Haruhi already knew, just like Honey and probably Kyoya.

"Hey, Coby! We'll have a competition! The Host Club that makes less money will have to dress up in an outfit of the other's choice! Deal?" Tamaki called down the hall.

"Deal! Hold your end of the bargain!" Coby yelled back.

Honey was watching her. "And come over for some cake some time soon with me and Usa-chan, Co-chi! Bring all your other girl friends to hang out, too! We can have a fun day, all us boys, Haruhi and all you girls!"

Coby froze as those words left his mouth and the rest of the Host Club gasped. It had just happened, their secret had been told and her and Nicky would probably have to wear those yellow dresses like everyone else. Slowly she turned around and saw Honey holding his mouth in shock and his face was red with embarrassment, tears in his wide eyes. Tears filled her own aqua eyes as she felt her knees give way and she stumbled forward, losing her footing as she staggered around.

"Co-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to and it just slipped out! I'm sorry!" Honey cried out as he ran over to her, tears falling from his eyes.

"A girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru gaped.

In the other room Nicky finally broke free from the mob of girls and ran toward Emery and Alexa, who were both staring at the door. Nicky glanced at the door before poking Emery's shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

"That other stupid Host Club ran off with Coby. That was a while ago." Emery explained.

"Well, lets go get her." Alexa shrugged and opened the doors before anyone could say anything.

Down the hall they saw Coby kneeling on the floor with Honey also on his knees, holding her against him, crying. Near the two on the floor was Haruhi, frozen, and a little behind them was the rest of the Host Club, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Kyoya, all watching silently. Emery reacted instantly.

"What did you do to Coby?" she screamed as she ran forward.

Honey looked up and sniffled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! She's in shock!"

Nicky glanced at Alexa. "They know..."


	8. Chapter 6

Coby glanced up through her tears and snuggled her head into Honey's body even more, gripping the back of his shirt in her hand. Emery fell onto her knees and grabbed Coby, pulling her away from Honey, and bringing her back to Nicky and Alexa, who smiled to see the young fiend okay. Nicky held up a thumbs up and watched as Alexa glared at the Host Club before them.

"If you tell anyone, I will make sure you people disappear! Do you understand?" Alexa growled and everyone nodded.

"Not a word, or else we'll torture you people to no end! And we are the masters of torture! We know every form of it, from mental to physical and everywhere in between!" Nicky continued.

"And if you ever do this again, you will no longer be men!" Emery snapped.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru flinched while everyone else just watched them as they glared and threatened. Coby groaned and flicked each one of them on the forehead before getting to her feet and smiling.

"Well, now we don't have to keep it so much of a secret, right Nicky?" Coby cheered. "Because they will keep our secret! If not..."

Nicky nodded and they watched as Tamaki shivered while Kaoru and Hikaru moved further back, hiding behind Mori and Kyoya who just stared. Honey was also watching, getting to his feet and wanting to run into Coby's arms and stay there, but he stayed beside Haruhi. Alexa and Emery linked arms and stomped back into their Host Club room and waving to the many boys waiting for them. With a nervous laugh Coby grabbed Nicky's arm and followed the other two, motioning for the other Host Club to come in.

"I'm so sorry, we had to discuss some things concerning the two Host Club's, but everything's okay." Emery explained to a group of men.

The mob of girls charged at Coby and Nicky as they entered, joy filling their eyes. "YOU'RE BACK!"

Nicky laughed. "I apologize, and it won't happen again."

Coby nodded. "Never again. We promise."

Both of them bowed their heads and placed their hands over their hearts with a kind smile, making all the girls squee with delight and take pictures. Honey ran up to Coby and crawled onto her back while Hikaru leaned on Nicky, grinning his devilish grin, making the girls squee even louder and take more pictures. Mori went to join Alexa, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her blush a deep shade of red. Kaoru went and wrapped his arm around Emery's shoulders and she blushed a nice shade of pink.

"Honey, give Coby a kiss!" some girl called out.

"Nicky, kiss Hikaru! Please!" another yelled.

All four of their faces turned red as they looked at each other. Slowly Honey placed his lips on Coby's cheek and Nicky placed hers on Hikaru's cheek. More pictures were taken and more requests were called out. Nicky glanced at Coby and laughed as she wrapped one arm around Hikaru's shoulder and the other around Coby's waist, pulling them close to her and Coby wrapped one arm around Nicky's waist and stroked Honey's cheek with her free hand. Every single girl blushed a deep scarlet and took pictures, making swooning noises.

Alexa laughed at the sight of the mob of fan girls and glanced up at Mori, who was watching her with his soft, caring eyes, so she smiled and leaned into him slightly while talking to the group of boys around her. She could feel Mori's hand as it snaked around her stomach and held her against him. He kept a loose grip that was still firm and kept her there, showing the other boys that she was his, whether she wanted it or not, which she did.

"Haruhi! Oh, my Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he followed Haruhi to the snack table.

A girl approached Kyoya with a grin. "Kyoya-sempai, all of us girls have agreed to pay both Host Club's for a scrapbook of many different couplings! And in many different outfits!"

Kyoya smiled, pulling out his book and a pen and writing it down. "Then we shall make it so, for you ladies."

Emery smiled as she listened to the different men arguing over who got to take care of her first, trying her best not to laugh. Kaoru gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her closer to him, which she didn't object to, turning his body so he was half hiding her from the many men.

"You know, I can take care of myself." Emery pointed out.

"They're just trying to win the competition!" Coby called to her older sister.

"No!" Kaoru replied indignantly to Coby. "That sounds more like Hikaru!"

"Hey! I take offense to that, Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped from beside Nicky and Coby.

Coby laughed. "You guys are trying to 'protect them' from the men to make us lose money and lose the competition!"

Kaoru scoffed. "Now you're just talking crazy talk, Coby!"

Coby looked up at Honey. "Doesn't that sound like them to you, Honey?"

"Yeah! It sounds just like them!"Honey agreed with a grin.

"Don't agree with Coby, Honey! Coby's messing with your mind!" Hikaru yelled, making Nicky, Alexa, Emery, Coby, and Honey laugh.

"Coby's brainwashing you, Honey!" Kaoru added.

Emery rolled her eyes. "Yes, because Coby can really brainwash people. She's just that magic."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BADLY OF COBY!" the mob of fan girls roared at Hikaru and Kaoru, their eyes glinting evilly.

"I feel so loved!" Coby smiled happily, winking at the mob and making them swoon.

Alexa slipped out of Mori's grip and stormed up to Hikaru so they were nose to chest. "If you want to do this, then you can deal with our precious pet... right Nicky?"

Nicky nodded and Emery laughed, each of them with a mischievous, evil look on their faces as they looked at the Hitachiin twins, who were clueless. Everyone was silent, watching this exchange. Coby slowly placed Honey on the floor and pointed to Mori, so Honey nodded and ran over to his cousin, crawling onto his shoulders. Alexa gave Coby a look and nodded, making Coby smirk.

"Lets just say that our pet can be very cruel, right guys?" Alexa chuckled.

"What pet?" Hikaru asked. "I bet you don't even have a pet!"

Emery batted her eyelashes. "You don't want to meet him, but we can show you. Coby, go get Crimson, please."

Coby nodded and ran off down the hallway, where she quickly changed. Her outfit consisted of a black and red streaked wig that went just past her ears with small red horns coming from the sides of her head, a plaid red t-shirt that was all torn up and ragged at the edges and black skinny jeans with large rips in them, black boots, and a red tail that twitched slightly. She took off her tattoo, which was actually a sticker, and walked calmly out the door. As she got closer to the door she started chuckling evilly, loud enough for everyone inside the room to hear, and put on the creepiest look she could muster as she entered through the door.

"Hello, my name is Crimson. Who is the unfortunate soul to feel my wrath?" she giggled with an evil grin. "Or souls, is it? Could it be twins that I'm after? Or a whole group?"

Her tail twitched and curled around her leg as Hikaru and Kaoru glanced nervously at each other. Everyone else in the room shuffled their feet, slowly backing away and leaving the Ouran Host Club in the center of the floor where they were frozen to the spot. Honey's eyes were wide, Mori wore his normal blank expression, Tamaki was shaking with fright, Kyoya was eyeing her nervously, Haruhi was chewing slightly on her lower lip, and the twins were staring at each other, trying to find courage in each others eyes, but found none.

Nicky stepped beside Coby, or 'Crimson,' and laughed. "This is Crimson, our pet. Crimson, this is the Ouran Host Club, and you are mainly gonna watch the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who are trying to sabotage us."

She grinned. "Twins? Trying to sabotage? I will not stand for that. Come here, Hitachiin twins! Stand before me!"

Alexa bowed to the Hitachiin twins, motioning them forward. "Go forward and meet the beast!"

"But I don't want to!" Hikaru spat.

"Where's Co-chi?" Honey asked, his voice sounding small.

"Coby? We had to switch places, of course. That is the price to pay for calling me forward. And only he can, because I am his beast, so he is stuck for now, child. Later you will meet the other beasts." Coby hissed joyously.

"Yes. We have four beasts. Coby's beast is Crimson. Alexa's beast is Arachna. Nicky's beast is Nyx. My beast is Elvira." Emery counted off the four beasts that was just an idea they came up with the other night.

One man grinned. "I'm sure yours will be amazing, Alexa!"

A girl giggled. "Nicky's will be sooo sexy!"

Two men hooted. "I can't wait to see Emery's!"

Mori chuckled and stared at Crimson, knowing exactly who it was he was watching, as well as Haruhi and Kyoya. Tamaki still stayed behind Kyoya and watched her suspiciously while Honey watched with curiosity and the twins watched with fear. With a smirk Nicky snuck up behind Hikaru and poked him in the sides, making him cry out with surprise and jump away from her while spinning around to glare at Nicky who was laughing on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"This is your warning, Hitachiin twins. Now, next time you will meet my darker side." Coby purred, her voice like poison as she bowed goodbye and spun around, leaving.

"BE WARNED, HIKARU AND KAORU HITACHIIN!" Alexa boomed.

Nicky nodded, composing herself. "Yes, now leave. The Ouran Host Club has to leave and get ready, because tomorrow we shall do that scrapbook thing."

Kyoya sighed. "Agreed, Nicky. Okay, people, the two Host Clubs must go home and prepare for tomorrow!"

Tamaki grinned. "Goodbye, ladies!"

Emery blew a kiss. "I will see you tomorrow, my darlings!"

"Tomorrow!" the twins echoed, recovering.

Coby flew into the room and tackled Nicky to the ground, grabbing Hikaru's arm and threw him down before getting up and brushing off imaginary dust. "Are we leaving already?"


	9. Chapter 7

At the Hinya household Alexa stumbled inside with Emery and Nicky not far behind her and Coby spitting out grass after being shoved into their lawn by Nicky, who was fuming after being tackled and having Hikaru thrown on top of her earlier by Coby who had pleaded innocent. Emery shook her head and grabbed an apple from the counter as she walked past the kitchen and plopped down on her bed in her room, Alexa and Nicky following with cookies. They could still hear Coby gagging outside as they settled on the bed and closed their eyes, tired. When the three older girls fell asleep Coby was still outside.

In the morning Emery yawned and got up, careful to not disturb Alexa or Nicky as she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:21 in the morning. Raising an eyebrow she wondered why she was up so early, but didn't object as she got up and went to the kitchen, where she saw the front door wide open, making her tense and grab for the broom. Slowly Emery snuck up to the front door and peered out to see her sister, Coby, passed out on the grass a few feet away from the front steps and giggled, raising the broom and slamming it down on Coby's back. A yelp of pain and surprise came from Coby as she coughed up some grass.

"Time to get up and make me breakfast." Emery mumbled as she walked into the house, ignoring Coby's moans of pain.

Slowly Coby got up and stumbled toward the front door, pain zinging up and down her back as she tripped into the house, slamming the door closed behind her, and into the kitchen. Emery was already seated at the table with an empty plate and orange juice in front of her, waiting for her breakfast. With a glare Coby grabbed some eggs and a pan, placing it on the stove and heating it up before cracking the eggs and scrambling them with a little bit of pepper and milk. After a few minutes the plate was taken from Emery and Coby placed two pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs on it.

"Eat it and enjoy it, darling sister." Coby growled angrily.

"Loves!" Emery sang as she shoved some egg into her mouth.

"Did you wake Nicky and Alexa up yet?" Coby asked as she grabbed an orange and peeled it, tossing a piece into her mouth as Emery shook her head.

Nicky fell at the door, smacking her face on the floor. "No need... we're awake..."

Alexa followed, stepping on Nicky's back as she made her way to the fridge and making Nicky groan. Grabbing the butter Alexa reached out to grab her plate from Coby, which had two pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs, and licked her lips eagerly as she flopped down beside the table. Coby helped Nicky up and held up a finger as she ran over to the stove and placing some eggs on the plate that had toast on it, bringing it to the girl that was still half asleep before running to the fridge and grabbing a piece of cake for herself.

"Cake? Really, Coby?" Emery groaned. "Can't it be something healthier?"

Coby shrugged, trying to speak through a mouthful of her cake. "Buf a hat am owagee."

Alexa shook her head. "Say again, I couldn't understand that language. I don't speak the language of food."

Swallowing Coby pouted. "But I had an orange! Emery, have a heart!"

Emery gave her younger sister a look. "You're saying 'have a heart' to the one who smacked you in the back with a broom this morning. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Oh well, too bad." Coby shrugged, stuffing the whole cake into her mouth and taking purposeful bites. "Oo wam if?"

"No, I don't want it!" Emery snapped.

"Oo furr?" Coby smirked through her cake.

"Yes, I'm sure, now shut up!" Emery spat.

Coby swallowed and Emery snapped her hand against the back of the younger girl's head, which Alexa laughed at, and Emery got up, headed for her room to get ready for school. The younger cross dresser did the same. Nicky quickly finished off her food and ran off to grab a toothbrush and toothpaste, leaving Alexa alone at the table to eat her scrambled eggs and toast. The doorbell rang and before Alexa could react Coby was at the door, opening it with her usual cheerful welcome.

"Hey, Coby!"

Everyone in the house heard the voices and froze, straining to listen.

"Um, hi? What are you people doing here?" Coby asked.

A laugh came from behind the door. "We came to see you people, duh! Is somebody still tired?"

Coby growled. "Yes, now leave."

Somebody whined. "But Co-chi, we came to see you guys! Please!"

"I hate you all." Coby muttered as she let the Ouran Host Club in, excluding Kyoya and Haruhi who weren't with them.

Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders and landed in Coby's arms, Usa-chan in his arms, Tamaki looked around the house skeptically, the twins eyed the many blankets piled in random corners, and Mori watched Alexa as she ate her last bite of toast. Emery slowly entered the room and stared at the group that had gathered in the house, annoyance creeping onto her face. Alexa tried to keep the food in her mouth as she held her tongue to keep from laughing and gagging on the food slightly, snorting and feeling some food going up her nose. Tears sprung to her eyes as the burn worsened in her nose.

"What do you want?" Emery questioned.

"We came to see you guys!" Kaoru chirped, walking over to her.

Emery smiled. "Aw, how sweet! Now get out, we're getting ready."

Nicky came in, still half asleep, and stumbled into Emery, causing her to fall onto Kaoru as they both fell to the ground. Hikaru and Alexa clapped with huge grins on their faces.

"Well, we came here to make sure you girls remembered the scrapbook pictures today. So we all came!" Tamaki declared.

"You know, except for Kyoya, because we didn't want to wake him up, and Haruhi, because her dad wouldn't let us see her." Hikaru added.

Honey nodded. "Yeah, Haru-chan's dad is mean."

Alexa laughed, her eyes still watery. "I bet he's not mean! He just doesn't trust so many boys hanging around with his daughter, especially if they're all rich and have a Host Club and swoon girls every day. That's easy to figure out! Child's play!"

Mori nodded. "True."

Nicky's eyes widened with shock. "He actually spoke!"

"Shut up! Leave Mori alone, Nikita Kylie Inesha!" Alexa snapped.

"Calm down, guys, before I have to punish you." Coby growled.

"NO PUNISHMENT!" both screeched, jumping away from the younger girl who stood in the kitchen.

"I said CALM DOWN!" Coby screamed, throwing two knives that barely missed the two girls heads.

Everyone froze and watched Coby fearfully as she smiled at Honey and reached into the fridge, pulling out two cakes and handing one to the older man on her back. Honey grinned and grabbed the cake and holding a fork, shovelling it into his mouth.

Coby also ate some, feeling the stares of everybody in the room. "Do you need something?"

"No! Nothing at all!" Tamaki said quickly as everyone looked away.

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

Honey giggled. "Yeah, Co-chi! I thought so, too!"

Tamaki pouted. "How could you agree with that monster, Honey?"

"Monster?" Emery questioned.

"Because he knows who can bake limitless sweets and can take charge." Nicky shrugged.

"And she'll cosplay for him! Of course, she would do anything for him!" Alexa snickered.

Emery nodded, standing beside Nicky. "She would do anything for a person like him. Sweet, adorable, energetic,enjoys her cooking, and will cosplay with her."

Tamaki scribbled onto a notepad and chuckled. "Interesting."

Honey looked down at Coby with a deep blush. "Really, Co-chi?"

Coby laughed, unable to control herself, a long laugh that flowed from her mouth as she bent over and held her stomach, eyes closed and face pink with blush, her hair dangling into her face as her body shook with the loud laughter. When she opened her eyes she was still laughing a little bit and had tears in her eyes. Everyone was watching her questioningly.

"Co-chi?" Honey murmured.

"Is she okay?" the twins asked.

"You people are so funny! Yes I would do anything for him, at any time, no matter what! I would do the same for these three, because I care for them deeply!" Coby explained with a giggle. "These three are my family, and he is..." Her voice drifted off as she left her sentence unfinished.

Alexa clenched her fist and leaped up, her eyes sparkling. "Love interests! My servant girl has finally found her love interest!"

Nicky nodded enthusiastically. "So proud!"

Coby looked up with a smirk. "You will soon, my dear friends! Don't you worry, Nicky, Emery, Alexa! I will make sure it happens soon! Right, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori?"

The three men named blushed a deep red, as did the three women, as the six of them stared at each other, unable to tear their gazes away. Honey snickered as he gave an empty plate to Coby, who quickly washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while everyone else stood in silence. Emery was the first one to break eye contact as she glared at her sister with a still red face and stomped off to her room to get ready as Tamaki started chuckling and Honey bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Kaoru glanced over at Coby, who was busy cleaning, and smirked.

"Hey, Hikaru, we should see what Coby and Nicky have in their closets that are considered girly." Kaoru smirked.

"No!" Nicky and Coby yelled.

"Yes! Sounds good!" Hikaru nodded with a smirk.

Nicky ran out of the room and went to the spare room, closing the door behind her, while Coby placed Honey on the ground carefully before following Nicky's actions and ran to her own room. The twins followed close behind, blocking Coby's door with their feet as she tried to close it.

"No! Why don't you go raid Nicky and Emery's closets! Then you will at least know what they could wear for your future dates!" Coby shouted.

Hikaru laughed. "But we're looking through your clothes for our dear Honey!"

Kaoru grinned. "We want to make sure we know who's taking our dear Honey from us."

Coby stomped her foot. "Leave me alone!"

Both of them shrugged. "We can't! We have to be safe!"

With that both twins shoved on the door, sending Coby flying onto her bed and smacking her arm against the wall, and charged at her closet. When they opened it they saw many pairs of jeans and baggy shirts, but there were some jean skirts and tank tops, as well as dresses and cosplay outfits. The two smirked at each other and took a good look at the dresses.

"Get out of my room, now! Before I kill you!" Coby snapped as she raised a bat above her head and glared down at the two.


	10. Chapter 8

Emery walked calmly out of her room in new clothes and grabbed a hairbrush, trying to get the knots out of her hair as she walked to the rest of their unexpected, and somewhat unwanted, guests. Tamaki and Honey smiled politely and Mori nodded at her in greeting. Crashing sounds were heard from Coby's room, but the other three females just ignored it while Kaoru and Hikaru cried out in pain and ran from her room, heading straight to the front door and dragging the rest of the group behind them. Coby came from her room, her bat dragging on the ground behind her as she followed them with a blank face, which caused everyone to shutter.

"See you at school!" Nicky called after them.

"Bye! See you later!" Alexa waved.

Alexa ran off to the room at the end of the hall, beside Nicky's, and got dressed while Nicky finished brushing her teeth and the two sisters grabbed everyone's books, stuffing them in the right bags before collecting them up and heading out the door with the other two close behind. Emery locked the door and they were off to school. By the time they got to school it was 7:18 and they ran up the many stairs to Music Room 1, where a note was hanging on the door.

_Host Club 5,  
>We are in the basement for the photo shoot. Please come down by 7:30, if possible,<br>so we can get it done and over with. We already have the equipment and many  
>outfits down there.<br>Hurry,  
>Ouran Host Club<em>

Alexa groaned. "No! That means more stairs!"

Nicky whined. "But I hate stairs! These people are rich, so why don't they have, like, elevators or something?!"

Coby snorted. "Just shut up and move, or else we'll never get there!"

Slowly they made their way to the stairs again and Emery, Alexa, and Nicky trudged unhappily down them while Coby ran, nearly running into walls and doors as she tried to slow down for a corner. They were almost to the main floor when Coby tripped and rolled down the stairs before face planting at the bottom with a moan of pain. Nicky and Alexa started laughing, trying to keep their balance as they got to the bottom of the stairs, while Emery face palmed and walked around her sister, walking to the basement door. After gaining control and calming down Nicky helped Coby up and watched the younger girl limp after her sister and Alexa before following them to the heavy wooden door.

"I thought this place was wealthy and could afford cool doors, not creepy ones that make me NOT want to enter!" Nicky pouted.

"Suck it up, Nicky." Emery growled as she opened the door to find more stairs that lead deep into darkness.

"Oh, no, that's not creepy at all." Nicky muttered sarcastically as they walked down them.

Nicky went down first, with Emery right behind her and Alexa following a little further behind while Coby limped five steps behind them and losing ground. The door slammed shut behind them and all four of them jumped, their hearts racing as they kept their slow pace down the pitch black stairwell with nothing to grab onto. The stairs creaked under their feet as they continued.

"It never ends!" Nicky complained as Emery's foot touched concrete.

Emery smiled. "It just did, you drama queen."

There were flickering lights behind a large wall that showed the girls where to go as they stumbled forward, their legs sore, and turned the corner to see old, metal prison cells illuminated by the flickering dim lights. The Ouran Host Club was waiting for them with grins on their faces as they came into view. Coby leaned heavily on the wall and panted, glaring at the group waiting for them.

It was Coby that spoke first, her voice full of anger and pain. "Who's idea was it to have this photo shoot in the basement, of all places? Because whoever it was, I'm gonna kill!"

Tamaki smiled. "What happened to you, Coby? Are you a wee bit grouchy?"

Emery shook her head. "No, she fell on the way down and twisted her ankle, and hasn't been in a good mood to start with."

Coby turned her glare to him. "Talk to me like that again and I'll toss you down the top of the stairs and see how you feel afterwards! Then I'll snap your neck if it hasn't been broken yet, then serve you up for dinner! Do you understand, Tamaki Suoh?"

"Perfectly." Tamaki answered nervously.

"Now," Kyoya cleared his throat, "let us start the photo shoot. I want Emery to change into that dress right there, then get into the cell."

Slowly Emery examined the dark gray dress that Kyoya pointed to, noting the thin straps over the shoulders, then some flowy sleeves that came from the bottom of her shoulder to her elbow, as well as the baggy top that tightened just under her ribs and went into layers to the middle of her calves, with a red ribbon dangling from the center of the chest. With a sigh she grabbed it and went around the corner to change, coming back a minute later with the dress on and her hair messed up, trying to finger comb it back to how it used to be.

"Don't fix it, Emery. It's perfect for the shot." Tamaki scolded.

With a groan Emery entered the cell and closed it behind her, leaning against the bars slightly. Kyoya peeked through the camera and motioned Kaoru to enter the shot, who was wearing low riding jeans with scarlet stains and rips on them, and had a bandaged torso with more scarlet discoloring. Kaoru walked up to the cell and leaned against the bars, facing Emery, and slipping his hands through. As Emery reached up for his hands and stared into his eyes, Kyoya took the shot and readjusted the camera angle, taking another shot as Kaoru grasped her hands and leaned his face against the bars, right near hers, and she leaned closer.

"Okay, next people!" Kyoya called just before the two kissed, pulling out some keys and unlocking the cell door.

"And the next person will be Nicky! Put this on!" Tamaki called, pointing to an outfit.

Nicky looked at the outfit, worn out white pants with mud smudges on them and a white straight jacket, before pouting and grabbing the outfit, dragging Alexa with her to help put on the straight jacket, around the corner. Emery followed them to change her clothes back and the three of them came back around the corner, Alexa helping to keep Nicky's balance as she stumbled. Mori came up to her and smudged her cheek and chin with red face paint. Slowly Nicky got into the cell and sat cross legged on the floor, smirking, as Kyoya adjusted the camera and Tamaki brought Hikaru, who was wearing a black and white striped suit that was ripped with a matching hat, to the outside of the cell, grabbing handcuffs and cuffing him to the bars. As Tamaki backed away Kyoya took the shot and Nicky slowly got to her knees, leaning forward as Hikaru slid down the bars with his eyes closed.

"Hikaru, look more tired, and look into the camera." Kyoya demanded and Hikaru did as instructed as Kyoya took the shot. "Good. Now, Tamaki and Honey, get ready."

As Kyoya unlocked the cell door and the handcuffs Coby looked over to see Tamaki wearing ripped black jeans and belt buckles held his hands behind his back, his arms to his sides, and covered his eyes with a collar around his neck, while Honey wore black shorts and a collar around his neck. The two entered the cell and Tamaki sat down and leaned wistfully against the bars in the corner while Honey was on his knees and holding the bars, tears in his eyes as Kyoya took the shot. Honey fell into Tamaki's lap, still teary, and Tamaki smiled slightly as Kyoya took the next one, then went to unlock the door again.

"Alexa, go put this on." Kyoya commanded as Tamaki and Honey disappeared around a different corner to change, as the rest of them had.

Her outfit consisted of a long white button up shirt and white short shorts that had scarlet stains on them. Quickly Alexa got changed and came back, Tamaki running up to her to put red face paint on her arms and face, then she got into the cell where Mori already was, wearing tattered and torn gray jeans and long sleeved shirt with brown and scarlet stains, as well as bandaging around his neck. Mori was leaning against the back wall, so Alexa sat against the a few feet from him with an evil look as Kyoya took the shot. They moved, Alexa standing close to the bars, holding one hand out with the other to her chest with the evil look still planted on her face, while Mori just leaned forward a little and started falling to his knees when Kyoya took the shot and went again to unlock the cell.

Kyoya smiled, grabbing an outfit and throwing it at Coby. "Last one for this background. Coby, get this on." Then he turned to Tamaki, handing him the keys to the cell and handcuffs. "Hold these, will you?"

Coby got dressed in a black outfit of pants and a long sleeved shirt with buckles all over them to hinder her movements, the neck of the shirt coming up to her nose with more buckles on it, and bandages to cover her eyes and half of the left side of her face. Emery came around the corner and grabbed her sister's arm, leading her back around the corner to the cell.

"Hey, Kyoya, aren't you gonna have you picture taken, too?" Alexa asked, eyeing Kyoya.

"I will, but I will have it done by someone else later, before we move locations to the next scene for pictures." Kyoya replied lightly.

Coby cleared her throat. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

Kyoya laughed. "Sure."

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Alexa, Nicky, Mori, and Honey left silently, hurrying up the stairs and they were gone. Slowly Coby felt around for the bars, grasping one in her hand while feeling for the end of the cell with the other as Kyoya took the photo, then her ankle gave way in a spasm of pain. She fell, losing her grip on the bars, and cried out in pain as Kyoya took the shot.

"Kyoya, please, get me out of here! Kyoya, please!" Coby pleaded as she ripped off the bandaging from her face and grabbed her ankle.

"Just a second, Coby." Kyoya sighed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the key, but it was gone. "Oh, no, I can't find the key. Tamaki must still have it. I'll have to go get it, I'll be right back."

"No! Please, don't leave me alone! This place scares me! Can't you just phone him? You have a cell phone, right?" Coby panicked as her ankle throbbed.

Emery ran up to the bars and fell to her knees. "No, Coby, I'm here! Calm down!"

Coby scooted toward the bars, reaching through them to grab Emery's hand in hers as they watched Kyoya run around the corner and heard him go up the stairs. Emery smiled soothingly and glanced around them, spotting something shiny on the floor, slowly reaching for it with her free hand. The keys lay on the floor, right by the camera.

The older one grabbed the keys and groaned. "Lets say we trust them and don't, okay?"

The younger one nodded. "Sounds good to me, no can you get me out of here?"

With a laugh Emery unlocked the cell door and walked in to grab Coby's arm, pulling her to her feet and keeping her steady as she limped. The two sisters glanced at each other and started giggling as they got to the stairs and Coby got dressed quickly before they made their slow descend up the creaky stairs. When they got half way up, Kyoya opened the door at the top and started coming down before seeing the two and stopping in confusion.

"You suck, Kyoya! The keys were on the floor by the camera!" Coby snapped angrily as she limped toward him with Emery holding her steady.

"Ignore her, she's just in a bad mood." Emery chuckled nervously as they got to the top of the stairs and pushed past Kyoya.

"I hate him! He's so mean! I hope he chokes on his next meal!" Coby spat as she hobbled off to her next class, leaving Emery in the main room.

Emery called after her. "Be nice, Coby!"


	11. Chapter 9

Nicky grinned at Alexa and Tamaki as they entered the classroom and took their seats near the window, feeling the stares of their classmates. As they got settled into their seats Nicky gasped in horror, realizing that Emery was not in her seat, or in the classroom for that matter, and was ready to leap to her feet and run out the door when Tamaki held out his arm to block her path.

"Emery'll be here soon, Nicky. Calm down." Tamaki stated.

"But, WHY?" Nicky whined.

"She was still with Coby in the basement when Kyoya came running to find the keys, so they'll be fine. She'll come with Kyoya." Tamaki pointed out.

"But, WHY?" Nicky pouted.

Alexa rolled her eyes and laughed. "Because, nitwit, she wanted to! Get that through your thick skull! You're such an idiot, you know that?"

Nicky laughed too. "I was making fun of him, stupid! You're a major idiot, you know that?"

With a look Alexa struck fear into Nicky's heart. "I'm an idiot, am I, Nicky? Really?"

"I was joking about that, too! Mercy! Mercy! I'm begging you! Mercy!" Nicky pleaded, raising her arms to cover her head.

Just as Alexa was about to smack Nicky, Emery walked in with Kyoya, talking to him in a quiet voice as everyone stared at the two while they made their way over and took their seats. Emery grabbed Alexa's hand and pulled it down without even looking at the two, keeping her eyes on Kyoya as they spoke in hushed tones. Nicky raised her head and glanced at Alexa, who shrugged, and both of then turned their gazes to their motherly friend.

"Don't look at me like that." Emery sighed.

"How does she know?" Nicky hissed in Alexa's ear.

"She just does! She knows freaking everything!" Alexa hissed back.

Emery finally looked over at her two friends and rolled her eyes. "No, I don't know everything. You two are just predictable and noisy, that's all. Nothing magical or freaky about it."

Alexa snorted. "Sure thing, mom."

In another room Coby limped in and made her way slowly over to her seat in the back corner of the room, with a group of her fangirls on the other side watching her with intent eyes. In this class, Coby was alone, with nobody she actually knew in it to keep her company. Slowly she brought her hurt foot onto her chair and moved clothing articles to get a good look at her ankle, seeing the red swelling and bruising, poking around it and flinching in pain, cutting back a loud gasp of pain by biting down on her upper arm and locking her jaws. She could feel people staring at her, but kept her eyes on her ankle.

"Um, Hinya-chan, are you okay?" someone questioned slowly.

"Mmm hmm." Coby nodded, looking up slightly to see one of her first fan girls frowning down at her.

"Then why are you biting your arm? You look like you're in pain, Hinya-chan." she continued.

Coby released her grip on her arm and smiled. "Call me Coby. What's your name?"

A blush reddened her cheeks. "My name is Saitama Aria."

"Nice to meet you, Aria." Coby grinned, raising her hand in a cute wave, but Aria was quick to give her a hug.

"Why are you in pain, Coby-chan?" Aria whispered in Coby's ear.

"My ankle... I twisted it..." Coby laughed. "I'm so clumsy sometimes. But I'll be fine."

Aria bolted upright and stared hard at the bruised swollen ankle before snapping her fingers, two girls appearing at her side, saluting. "We need an ice pack and some bandages. Now!"

The two girls were gone without hesitation, out the door while Aria inspected Coby's ankle thoughtfully, oblivious to the stares they were receiving from many of the people in the class. Coby felt like falling through the floor at that moment, just to get away from the many eyes watching her.

In the other room Emery read her textbook quietly, trying to pay attention to the words in front of her while Nicky snored quietly in front of her and Alexa doodled in her notebook. Beside her Tamaki went to his own little world while, in front of Tamaki, Kyoya read through the textbook quickly, as if it was just a child's book. Around them other people dozed off, read the book slowly, talked quietly amongst themselves, or hummed a tune. Tamaki started tapping his pencil on his desk, distracting everyone but Kyoya, and started whistling, starting a group of the class to join in and other people to start dancing around, leaving Alexa, Nicky, Emery, and Kyoya being the only ones sitting in their desks silently.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be reading!" Emery snapped after everyone got louder.

"C'mon! We're just having a little fun, Em!" Tamaki whined.

"Well, if you people want to live TO have fun, I suggest you shut up and read!" Emery spat before turning back to her own book.

Everyone went silent and watched Emery for a few seconds before turning to their books and reading. Nicky and Alexa glanced over at Emery before laughing out loud, high fiving each other.

On the other side of the school Coby groaned as the three girls finally left her alone and she started writing down her work on a piece of paper absently, thinking of the weekend that was coming after school, when they would go out of town to shop for new clothes. But Emery would most likely be watching, not shopping, Nicky would go wild and make everyone try on so many outfits, and Alexa would be almost as bad as Nicky. The shopping would be interesting, in Coby's point of view, it always was.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" a girl a few seats in front of her whispered.

"Probably, but you can still ask him!" a girl beside her encouraged.

"Okay, I will... at the Host Club today. I will." the first girl smiled.

The second girl nodded. "Good!"

With a yawn of boredom Coby leaned back and closed her eyes, dozing off in her uncomfortable chair with her knees pushed up against the edge of the desk to keep her upright. She wanted to sleep, but knew that if she did there would be consequences if Emery found out, major consequences if Coby back-talked to her, and horrible consequences if they started fighting about it. There was just no way around it. As much as Coby wanted to sleep she just had to suck it up until they got to their hotel.

"Sleep... have to wait... just a little bit longer..." Coby muttered to herself, stifling another yawn.

There was still a slight throbbing around her ankle, but she ignored it as she tried to keep her eyes open and keep her head up. The whole class was silent as she tried to stay awake. After struggling for a few minutes Coby reached into her pocket and grabbed a few candies, popping them into her mouth one by one until she could feel the buzz and she started twitching in her seat. She couldn't focus on one single thing as she tried to stay seated, tapping her fingers on the desk while her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other and back. She grabbed one of her ears and rubbed her thumb over her two earrings, her mouth opening in shock. She had totally forgotten about her earrings. Biting her lower lip she started fidgeting and watched the clock to signal lunch, while trying to think of a solution.

Time went by slowly, and when it was time for lunch, Nicky and Alexa jumped out of their seats and grabbed Emery, pulling her out of the door and into the hallway where they saw Coby running down the hallway, right past them with her limp, and the three of them tried not to laugh. Behind them Tamaki started laughing as they walked toward the cafeteria. Again, Emery grabbed her sandwich from her lunch box and took a bite.

"Hey, what are you eating?" two voices asked from behind her.

"A sandwich. Why?" Emery answered.

"It looks weird. How can you eat that?" Kaoru questioned.

Rolling her eyes, Emery turned around and held out her sandwich for Kaoru to take a bite, which he did after a slight hesitation and smiled as she took another bite and spun back around. Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder and followed her until she got to a table and he went to order his food, coming back a few minutes later and sitting beside her with Nicky on her other side, also eating a sandwich. After a little bit Coby showed up again and pulled out an orange and some homemade cookies with blue icing on them, peeling the orange and tossing a piece into her mouth as she bounced in her seat, unable to sit still. Alexa rolled her eyes at the sight of the group at the table and sat down beside Coby, placing her hands on the bouncing girl's shoulders and pushing down to keep her still.

"Dude, you really need to calm down!" Alexa chuckled.

"I can't!" Coby replied.

"That's it, no cookies for you!" Alexa swiped the cookies from in front of Coby and took one from the bag, taking a bite.

Emery reached forward and grabbed a cookie from the bag. "You really need to lay off the sweets, child."

Nicky also grabbed a cookie and took a big bite. "But these are really good cookies. Thanks for bringing them, Coby."

Coby twitched. "My cookies..."

"She doesn't seem near as bad as Honey-sempai." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, if you take any sweets from him, then he'll start breathing fire." Kaoru added.

"Oh, that's all? If that's all he does, then she's way worse." Emery scoffed.

"How so?" Tamaki asked.

With a grin Alexa spoke. "Well, first she goes into a state of depression, but that only lasts a few minutes. Then we'd better run... fast. Because she'll bring out a butcher knife and try to chop us up for taking her cookies."

Nicky nodded. "Yes, and I suggest we run now because there's, like, twenty seconds left."

The three stood up and waved goodbye to the others, booking it out the door and around a corner, just as Coby's head lifted and she had an murderous glint in her eye. She slowly stood up, forgetting her ankle and bringing out a random butcher knife from her pocket.

"The animal is loose!" Alexa screamed from somewhere down the hall. "RUN!"

"Ditch the cookies! Hurry! Drop them!" Nicky shrieked.

Coby turned her head to the voices of her friends and took off after them with such speed that left the Ouran Host Club members speachless. Some screams came from the direction that they had headed and Tamaki turned to Hikaru and Kaoru with a look of confusion and fear, and the two of them shrugged.

"My cookies! Mine!" Coby cried out.

Later, back in class Nicky groaned, bruises showing on her skin from running from Coby, who had caught them and beaten them with the blunt end of the knife with all the force she could use at that moment, which wasn't much, as she was being held back by many of the men in the school. But it was still enough force to give all three of them a few good bruises. Alexa flinched as she poked a bruise, but she was laughing at the same time and she grinned up at Emery and Nicky as Nicky counted her bruises and Emery poked repeatedly at each one of them. Tamaki stared at them in shock.

"Awww dang! We're soooo lucky! That child was nicer to us than last time! High five, Nicky!" Alexa grinned, raising her hand.

"Awwww yeah, 'Lex! We're getting better at this!" Nicky grinned back, high fiving Alexa.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why we even know you."

Emery laughed. "Well, it was us that spoke to you first, then you tried to kidnap Coby, even though that didn't work too well, then we started some competition, and now we're doing a scrapbook together! Good memories! And it's only been two days that we've known each other!"

Cringing Kyoya turned back to his book and started reading again, while the three girls laughed at him and Tamaki chuckled quietly.


End file.
